MuchMusic Video Awards (Awards)
I MuchMusic Video Awards (MMVA) sono uno spettacolo annuale caratterizzato dalla consegna dei Premi Omonimi, presentati dal canale musicale canadese MuchMusic. 2009 MainPageCSS Pre= Il 19 giugno 2009, Lady Gaga con i suoi ballerini e Perez Hilton ha partecipato alla Festa Pre-MMVA ospitata da INK Entertainment a Toronto. 6-19-09_Ultra_party_001.jpg 6-19-09_Ultra_party_002.jpg 6-19-09_Ultra_party_003.jpg 6-19-09_Ultra_party_004.jpg LGPH.jpg Table |-|Prove= Il 20 giugno 2009, Gaga è arrivata alle prove la mattina e ha trascorso la giornata a provare. 6-20-09_Arriving_at_MMVA_rehearsals_001.jpg|1 6-20-09_Arriving_at_MMVA_rehearsals_002.jpg 6-20-09_MMVA_rehearsal_001.jpg|2 6-20-09_MMVA_rehearsal_005.jpg Table |-|Spettacolo= Nel 2009 i MuchMusic Video Awards si sono svolti a Toronto, Canada, presso la sede di MuchMusic il 21 giugno. Insieme a MuchMusic VJ, il 16 aprile 2009, è stato confermato sul sito MuchMusic che i Jonas Brothers sarebbe stati co-conduttori dello show. Allo spettacolo si sono esibiti i Black Eyed Peas, Billy Talent, Lady Gaga , i Jonas Brothers, Alexisonfire, Kelly Clarkson e altri. Lady Gaga ha avuto un totale di 2 candidature, quella notte. Le sue nomination erano: "Video of the Year (Artista)" e "Scelta della gente: Favorite International Video " per "Poker Face". Gaga ha vinto un premio per il Video of the Year (Artista). Esibizione Lady Gaga ha eseguito un medley di " Love Game "e" Poker Face ". Ha avuto inizio con lei su un treno della metropolitana. Ha cantato una versione rielaborata di " Love Game ", per poi passare a" Poker Face ", eseguita con un tocco teatrale. Era accompagnata da molti ballerini e qui ha debuttato il suo Pyro-Bra alla fine della performance. Secondo il Libro di Gaga , il suo vestito durante la performance era rubato. ;Set list # "LoveGame" # "Poker Face" 6-21-09_MuchMusic_Video_Awards_001.jpg 6-21-09_MuchMusic_Video_Awards_002.jpg 6-21-09_MuchMusic_Video_Awards_003.jpg 6-21-09_MuchMusic_Video_Awards_004.jpg 6-21-09_MuchMusic_Video_Awards_009.jpg 6-21-09_MuchMusic_Video_Awards_Performanc_006.jpg 6-21-09_MuchMusic_Video_Awards_Performance_005.jpg 6-21-09_MuchMusic_Video_Awards_Performance_007.jpg 6-21-09_MuchMusic_Video_Awards_Performance_008.jpg 6-21-09_MuchMusic_Video_Awards_Performance_010.jpg Lady_Gaga_sparkling_boobs_top.jpg 575490_478948345513070_1857043550_n.jpg Table |-|Premiazione= Lady Gaga ha vinto il premio per il Miglior Video da Artista Internazionale con " Poker Face ". 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 006.jpg 6-21-09 MMVA Press Room 002.jpg 6-21-09 MMVA Press Room 001.jpg 6-21-09 MMVA Backstage 003.jpeg 6-21-09 MMVA Backstage 002.jpeg 6-21-09 MMVA Backstage 001.jpg 6-20-09 eTalk MMVA 003.jpg 6-20-09 eTalk MMVA 002.jpg 6-20-09 eTalk MMVA 001.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 005.jpg 6-21-09 MMVA Best International Artist Video 004.jpg 6-21-09 MMVA Best International Artist Video 003.jpg 6-21-09 MMVA Best International Artist Video 002.jpg Table |-|Gift Lounge= Lady Gaga è andata al MMVA Gift Lounge con Perez Hilton, dopo la premiazione. 6-21-09 MMVA Gift Lounge 001.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 012.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 011.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 010.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 009.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 008.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 007.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 006.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 004.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 003.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 002.jpg Table |-|After= Lady Gaga ha partecipato al MMVA after party con Perez Hilton, dopo la premiazione. 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 008.jpg 6-21-09 After Party 002.jpg Table 2010 I MuchMusic Video Awards 2010 si sono svolti a Toronto, in Canada presso la sede di MuchMusic il 20 giugno. Insieme al MuchMusic VJ, è stata confermata sul sito MuchMusic la co-conduzione di Miley Cyrus dello Show. Lady Gaga ha avuto un totale di 2 candidature, quella notte. Le sue nomination erano: "Video of the Year (Artista)" e "Scelta della gente: Favourite International Video" per "Telefono" featuring Beyoncé . 2011 MainPageCSS Prove= Il 18 giugno 2011 Gaga è arrivata alle prove dei MMVA la mattina e ha trascorso la giornata a provare. 6-19-11 Arriving at MMVA'S.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Rehearsals01.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Rehearsals03.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Rehearsals02.jpg |-|Spettacolo= I MuchMusic Video Awards 2011 si sono svolti a Toronto, Canada, presso la sede di MuchMusic il 19 giugno. La cerimonia è andata in onda su MuchMusic, CP24, E!, MuchHD e fusibile. Insieme al MuchMusic VJ, è stata confermata sul sito MuchMusic la regia e presentazione di Selena Gomez. Lady Gaga e Justin Bieber sono stati gli artisti più premiati con 2 Awards ciascuno. Lady Gaga ha avuto un totale di 3 nomination quella notte. Le sue nomination erano: "Video of the Year (Artista)" per "Judas","Scelta della gente: Favorite International Video "per "Born This Way"e "Video più visto dell'anno" per "Alejandro". Gaga ha vinto 2 premi: Video of the Year e Favorite International Video. Esibizione Ha aperto e chiuso lo show rispettivamente con "The Edge of Glory"e"Born This Way". ;Set list # "The Edge of Glory" # "Born This Way" 6-19-11 MMVA 1.jpg|1 6-19-11 MMVA Performance 007.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA Performance 008.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA Performance 009.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA Performance 010.jpg Jun19-MMVA-01.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA Performance 011.jpg|2 6-19-11 MMVA Performance 012.jpg Jun19-MMVA-02.jpg Jun19-MMVA-03.jpg|3 6-19-11 MMVA Performance 013.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA 2.jpg|4 MMVAs 2011 in Toronto, Canada (19-06-11).jpg Jun19-MMVA-04.jpg 6-19-11 MMVA Performance 014.jpg Table |-|Premiazione (1)= Lady Gaga ha vinto il premio per il Miglior Video di Artista Internazionale con "Judas". 6-19-11_MMVA_International_Video_of_the_Year_002.jpg 6-19-11_MMVA_International_Video_of_the_Year_003.jpg 6-19-11_MMVA_International_Video_of_the_Year_004.jpg 6-19-11_MMVA_International_Video_of_the_Year_005.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Show01.jpg Table |-|Premiazione (2)= Lady Gaga ha vinto il premio per la Scelta della gente: Favorite International Video per "Born This Way". 6-19-11_MMVA_Favorite_International_Video_003.jpg 6-19-11_MMVA_Favorite_International_Video_004.jpg Jun19-MMVA-Show02.jpg 6-19-11_MMVA_Favorite_International_Video_002.jpg Table |-|After= 6-19-11_Press_Room_002.jpg 6-19-11_Press_Room_003.jpg 6-19-11_Press_Room_004.jpg 6-19-11_Press_Room_005.jpg 6-19-11_Press_Room_006.jpg 6-19-11_Press_Room_008.jpg 6-19-11_Press_Room_007.jpg 2012 I MuchMusic Video Awards 2012 si sono tenuti il 17 giugno presso la sede di MuchMusic a Toronto, in Canada . La premiazione è stata co-ospitata dagli LMFAO. Lady Gaga ha avuto una nominations quella notte "Video of the Year (Artista)" per "Marry the Night ". Premi e Nominations